FEARLESS
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA/ Growing up with bikers wasn't even the scary part of Emma's life. She finds out that falling for a biker is what is terrifying. Sean Cameron is that biker, and he's her sisters ex-boyfriend. He had always supressed his feelings for Emma but now he can't hide it any longer, but she's not interested in becoming "property of". Can Sean change her mind? This is their love story.
1. The Consequence Of An Affair

Now, this is **important.**

Emma's father is Snake Simpson, and he is a founder of The Reaper's Motorcycle club. Emma is Snake's daughter, but she's not Spikes daughter.

Snake had an affair with another woman named Daphne while married to Spike and Emma was the consequence of that. Spike had always been cold towards Emma, but Snake had never been ashamed of Emma. In fact, he was very protective of Emma and he loved her. Some people even thought he loved her more than his oldest, Ellie. Ellie was Spike and Snake's daughter and she had Snakes red hair and her mothers green eyes. Her and Emma did not look anything alike. Ellie had actually always treated Emma like she wasn't a real part of the family.

Meanwhile, Emma looked like her real mother Daphne, with tanned skin and long blonde hair with brown eyes. She really only got Snakes height if you asked her. Her mom was a nurse and she had told Emma that she met Snake when he was in the hospital one night for a gun shot wound (not shocking), and I guess they had a one night stand after that and out came Emma. Yea, not very romantic. Daphne also never told Snake she got pregnant because she knew how dangerous he was, even if he was friendly to her. She knew he was a biker with high connections and didn't want him near Emma. Snake had found out though and he demanded to know Emma. He was not a man you said no to. Plus, Emma believed deep down her mother knew even if he was dangerous because of the club, he was initially a good father and did love Emma. He visited Emma every weekend even though the drive from his place to her mothers was over an hour and he always got them what they needed.

Spike tried to treat Emma as if her own when she came to live with them after Emma's mother passed, but it was hard to be reminded of her husbands affair with another woman. But Spike was Snake's old lady, she was with him through thick and thin, ride or die, and what he said goes and he said Emma was part of this family.

So when Emma's mom died when Emma was 15, Snake took her in to live with him and his family. Emma always knew about Ellie and Spike but she never really spent time with them. She saw them here or there but her mother only allowed Snake to come see Emma, Snake was never allowed to bring Emma home to his side of the tracks. Emma's mother didn't want Emma part of **that** life. Now, Emma lived it every day. The older she got, the more possessive the club got of her, she was now one of them and there was many men who wanted her to become theirs. Maybe women in the club were treated like 'objects', and Emma didn't like that. Emma was quite smart and she knew she wanted more than to be some bikers girl.

Emma was still unsure about the lifestyle but Ellie embraced it since she grew up with it and she was even dating a biker from the club as well, Sean Cameron.

Sean and Ellie had been together since Emma was 15, Emma knew that because that's when she came to live with them and when she had met Sean. He had been wearing a leather jacket that only the bikers wore and he looked ruggedly handsome in it. A little dangerous too. She always had a little crush on him. He was two years older than Emma and always looked out for her. He had the nicest blue eyes and smile she's ever seen, but he didn't smile a ton. He actually had a slight scary reputation in town. He was less than friendly with other people but with Emma, he had a soft spot for her. Actually, if not for Sean, Ellie probably would of hated Emma more than she already did but he always insisted Emma was part of the family too. Snake and Sean always got on Ellie's nerves when they protected Emma.

It wasn't until Emma turned 18 when she would find out Sean's soft spot for her wasn't innocent, but in fact romantic, as he had supressed feelings for her.

And it would be a lie if Emma said she didn't feel the same way for him.

And this was the start of their love story...


	2. Reckless & Fearless

Emma was 18 now and graduated high school and now in college for nursing. Maybe it was to connect with her deceased mother, Daphne, but she always wanted to be a nurse and Emma was always the nurturing and caring type. She was very bright too. She probably got that from her mother but her Dad was also shockingly smart too, it's probably what Daphne saw in him. A lot of Snake's buddies from the club were always shocked when they were reminded Snake could plan up an inside job better than anybody else. He was after all one of the founders of the club, which meant one of the first Reapers (which is what the bikers called themselves).

So, Emma's first year of nursing was mostly theory and small operations like stitching up wounds or casting somebody up with a broken arm or leg. Snake took advantage of this, using Emma as the clubs go-to if anybody got hurt on the job or got in some kind of trouble. Kind of like now.

Emma woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a bang from downstairs from someone slamming the front door open. She could never get use to this. When she lived with her mother, she lived in the good side of town and nothing like this ever happened. It's not like she didn't live in a nice house now, Snake made good money and she lived in a house 6 times bigger than she use to but the midnight emergencies were a little alarming.

As Emma sat up in her bed, Snake came into her room rather quickly. "Em, get your stuff. Sean's been shot."

Emma's eyes widened. Snake left the room and she sat there with fear and worry in her eyes before pulling herself together and getting up. She wore her white tank top to bed and a pair of black sweat pants. Her long blonde hair was as perfect as it was before she went to sleep.

When she went down the stairs, Tracker (another biker from the club), grabbed her nurse kit out of her hands then led her towards the kitchen. "In here," he said. He wore a leather Reapers jacket too with a bunch of badges on it. Emma could tell you which every single one meant but she was too busy now worrying about Sean.

On the way to the kitchen Emma saw Ellie sitting on the couch with Spike, biting her nails and looking like a nervous wreck as Spike tried to be there for her, rubbing her back. Emma snapped out of it when Tracker whistled abruptly to catch her attention and he opened the door of the kitchen and gestured for her to go.

Tracker was also Sean's brother. Their father was another founder of the Reapers which made them born into this. They never seemed to mind it. A lot of people in the club actually had high hopes for Sean, seeing he was most like his Dad who had passed away but he reminded everyone of him. He was strong, smart, and dedicated. Snake favored him a lot. Tracker was a hard ass but he also had a soft spot for his brother.

Emma always wondered what Tracker thought of her. He was distant, with everyone, but he always stood far away from her. Sometimes she'd notice he would even back up if she stood too close to him. She thought maybe he thought by touching her, it'd pass on his darkness or something. Snake was very open about how much he wanted Emma to keep her 'normal' life like she had while living with her mother. Emma wanted to roll her eyes when he actually believed he was doing a good job at that. Emma saw probably a few guns per day, she witnessed a robbery before, and she saw a ton of biker fights down at Hooligans Bar almost every weekend. Oh, and 10 gun shot wounds. Actually, Make that 11 now.

Emma stopped in her tracks when she was in the kitchen. There was blood on the counter and leaking through Sean's jacket. Sean sat on the counter and he was older now than when she had first met him when she was 15. He'd be 20 now, and he was still sexy as sin. Even while looking flushed and losing blood, he had those bright blue eyes that locked on her when she stood before him. He was trying to be strong, but with his teeth gritting together, she saw he was in pain.

"Ah, _fuck!"_ Sean then hissed, clenching his eyes shut when his buddy Jay ripped off his bloody biker jacket.

"Well we gotta get to the wound, you idiot!" Jay was fuming, but only because Sean and him were close. They never admitted it, but they were best friends. Jay even looked a bit worried when he saw Sean's shirt covered in blood.

Emma went straight to her kit when Tracker opened it. Tracker watched her pick the things she needed and she asked him to get her some towels which he quickly left to go get. Jay stepped out of her way when she stepped up to Sean and Sean swallowed hard when they locked eyes again and he gazed at the tool she held in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Think of it like tweezers. I have to get the bullet out." She went to move in but he leaned back a tiny bit. You know for a tough guy, he was doing pretty damn good with a bullet in his shoulder til now. She taunted, "Really Sean?" she had to give it to him though, the wound looked deep, and he was losing a lot of blood but he was still standing tall. Anyone would of passed out by now or worse.

Sean took a deep breath and just needed to prepare himself. "Ok. Go." He hated that she had to do it. He didn't want her to see this. The first time she saw a gun wound he was there. She was 15, she nearly fainted. It was her Dad too who had been shot. Since then, Sean tried to keep her from seeing it but Snake always brought the wounded here and now there was no excuse to hide her from it since she was studying to be a nurse and was now the person that the club went to whenever a biker got hurt. It was better than going to the hospital and being questioned by police.

Sean had to take his shirt off. Emma tried to focus and not stare at his rippling abs or biceps but it was hard.

 _'_ _Focus Emma, the man is bleeding for crying out loud._ ' She thought to herself and then shook her head, going to work. Sean clenched the kitchen counter, he cursed, and he clenched his teeth to stop himself from moving and fucking anything up. Jay even passed him a liquor bottle and he downed the tequila each time he wanted to scream in pain.

Tracker came back with towels, and Snake came back from wherever he went too. The gunshot was being stitched up now and Tracker left to throw the dirty bloody towels out when Emma was finally done.

Snake growled under his breath, "We'll get those sons of bitches back."

Sean was exhausted. He was patient though as Emma did the last few stitches. "Don't worry about it."

Emma glanced up at Sean from under her lashes. Her heart stopped when she noticed Sean was already looking down at her too so she quickly looked away and tended back to his shoulder. Her heart fluttered like mad and she knew it was so wrong. She even had a boyfriend now. This crush she always had on Sean never seemed to fade away.

"It was my fault." Jay muttered, glaring down at the ground but mad at himself.

"Was nobody's fault-"

Snake cut Sean off from protecting Jay, "It was his fault." Snake said, looking at Jay and snapped at him, "You are too reckless! I told you not to get out of the truck. We had a plan. Nobody needed to get hurt."

"I'm sorry.." Jay looked regretful, but Snake wasn't putting up with it. "You're off the next job. I can't have you fucking up again." Snake said.

Sean even sat in silence. The whole room went silent. Jay nodded though, understanding his punishment. Snake was a good VP, there were a few Reaper VP's (Short for vice presidents) since the club was so big. The main president was Raditch though, he called all the shots, and he was their ruthless leader. The jobs he planned always involved guns and somebody always ended up dead. Snake's did not though, his jobs were planned to the very last detail and he always did it with no violence. That had always kind of bugged Raditch.

Raditch was voted President of the club after Sean and Tracker's Dad died- who use to be the president. Tracker was too young to take over so Raditch did and he changed everything. He liked to use guns, he liked to make people fear them. He liked power and control.

Sean's Dad use to believe in what Snake did though- no violence. He wanted their club to be more like a brotherhood rather than a gang. Now, it was mixed. Some people voted with Raditch, but a lot of people agreed with Snake. It always made the two men butt heads but Snake knew Raditch was boss so always bit his tongue, and Raditch always knew he couldn't do anything about Snake (like get rid of him) because he was too loved by their club.

"Done." Emma announced. Sean snapped out of his daze and looked down and at his wound. All stitched up, felt better already- he even felt tingly. Wait, that could be the tequila.

He raised his bottle before taking another sip. "Thank God."

"Thank Emma." Joked Snake. Sean smirked with a nod and Emma caught him watching her as she packed her stuff away and hid her blush.

The door opened and Ellie came in, "Are you okay?" she went straight to Sean. Emma kept her back to them as she finished putting away her things and tried not to glance back.

She hated that she felt jealous. Sean was Ellie's, not _her_ s. Emma knew she had no right to feel that way, so why did she? Why couldn't she stop?

Sean flinched a little away when Ellie put her hand near his sore shoulder and he just nodded. "I'm fine."

He went back to downing his alcohol. Sean's eyes slowly crept back at Emma though, and he got lost in the way her body looked as she was turned. She had grown up so much, even the guys down at Hooligans didn't shut up about her. It pissed him off when they made sexual comments- as if she'd ever give them a chance. Emma didn't date bikers anyways, and Snake wouldn't allow her to. She was kind of like an Angel in the middle of all this havoc.

"You idiot," Ellie now snapped at Jay. "This was your fault I'm assuming?"

Jay rolled his eyes and snapped back, "I thought I heard a noise outside the truck. I got out, I triggered an alarm and one of the security guys came at me. Sean helped me, and the security guy ended up having a gun and shot him. I didn't know he had a gun!"

"At least you got him back." Snake said, looking on the brighter side. He always planned for no violence but that didn't mean his men didn't carry guns to protect themselves just incase. Snake then sighed and added, "I'm going to call Raditch, let him know the rest went down okay and we got the stuff."

' **The stuff'**. Emma never knew what that stuff was. Drugs? Shipments? Stolen goods? She wasn't sure. Snake kept it away from her.

((((((**********)))))))))

Later that night, Emma followed Jay to the door. Ellie and Sean had gone to bed as did her parents and he was drinking on their couch wallowing until Emma told him it was time to go.

"I don't know why I can't just stay over." He nearly slurred, leaning on the doorway before she shut the door. "I can take the couch." His eyes then skimmed down her body. "Or maybe….."

Emma had to smile and roll her eyes. She knew what he was suggesting, and hell no. Jay was such a jerk. If he wasn't such an asshole, she'd maybe find him kind of sexy but he got on her nerves a lot. He wasn't half as handsome or good of a guy as Sean either. In fact, Jay was probably only half decent because of Sean. Sean was a good influence on him.

"In your dreams, Jay."

He knew she'd say something like that. He smirked, straightening up in the doorway and had to ask. "How's that boyfriend of yours?"

"His name is Peter."

"Right, _that guy_." Jay said dryly. "You got some rule where you don't date bikers or is that your Daddy's rule?"

Emma paused but said nothing. She crossed her arms though and gave him a look. He got the hint to fuck off and just nodded and chuckled, walking away. When he was gone, Emma closed the door and turned, jumping when she saw Sean standing there by the stairs.

"God," she looked startled then laughed. "Sean, you scared me."

"Was he bugging you?" Sean asked. He looked so serious and a little irritated. He always got that way when anybody bugged Emma but most importantly when ** _guys_** bothered her. Cause that **really** bothered him.

He knew Jay was harmless but he still got jealous. His best friend would never do that to him though, and as twisted as it was, Jay knew Sean had feelings for Emma so he backed off. Why, you ask? Since Sean was dating her **sister?** Because Jay knew Sean cared more about Emma than Ellie but he also knew Sean felt that he needed to stay with Ellie because that's what his Dad had wanted, and Snake (No matter how much Sean wanted to be with Emma). Let me explain..

Sean's Dad and Snake were very good friends. Before Emma was even in the picture, Sean's Dad was determined Sean would be with Snake's daughter who then was only Ellie. When Sean and Ellie were teenagers, they were kind of pushed to date another. Ellie was the most attractive of all the bikers' daughters anyway, so it wasn't a loss. But then Emma came into their lives and when Sean laid eyes on her, he knew he was with the wrong girl but his Dad and Snake had already worked too hard to get him and Ellie together. They were lucky there was even a small spark between them. But when Emma walked into his life, Sean was shown fireworks and that small spark for Ellie he once had faded away quite fast.

So, he had to ignore his attraction to Emma, or atleast he tried to- it wasn't easy. Emma and Sean's chemistry was clear to see, sometimes even Spike saw it but chose to ignore it. Snake was blind to it.

Snake himself was also a big reason Sean hid his feelings for Emma. That, and he knew it was wrong to do to Ellie but Snake didn't want Emma to be with a biker anyways and Sean tried to respect that. He, after all, respected Snake. Emma didn't want to be some bikers' girl either, she didn't want the "property of" jacket like most girls wore who dated bikers within the club. She thought it was sexist or something. Sean wished she didn't.

Snake actually hoped Emma would marry a doctor one day, she was already dating some shmuck who was in his last year of getting his medical licence. Sean hated him. He figured he'd hate any guy Emma dated though.

Sean also couldn't necessarily blame Ellie for feeling 'second-best' from the way Snake favored Emma, but at least she didn't get black sheep'd like Emma did. And Ellie was pretty mean to Emma sometimes. Emma didn't fit in here and Ellie liked to remind her of it. The club protected Emma like one of their own but she wasn't really a part of it and she didn't agree with much of the lifestyle either. Ellie did. Ellie made her father proud that way and she planned to be Sean's 'ride or die' when he was president one day. That was the plan at least. Snake and Sean's father wanted that too before Sean's father died.

Emma now stepped in front of Sean. The room was dim since everyone had gone to bed and only the stair-case light was on. Sean was still shirtless, chest rising up and down and the expression on his face was tense as she got closer. Emma thought maybe he was in pain from his wound, but it was her that made him cringe. It got harder and harder to resist her these days since they were adults now and he knew exactly what he felt for her.. love. He loved her.

She was amazing, gorgeous, and even fearless. He didn't care what others thought, Emma was not helpless just because Snake hid her from their world, she was hard as nails and she was probably stronger than Ellie.

"Sean. You should be resting." She nodded pointedly at his shoulder, "That won't heal if you don't."

He stared at her then glanced down at his shoulder. "Yeah. Guess not."

Emma stood there, a little confused as to why he didn't move to go back upstairs? Instead, he looked back up at her with that unreadable look on his face. She felt struck by his gaze though. His eyes said it all. She always knew he cared about her but now she saw the need in his eyes for her. She'd forever know this look as 'their' look.

Her heart pounded and she bit her lip. He gazed at her lower lip with agony until Emma gasped when he grabbed her arm. He crashed her up against him, bowing his head and his lips captured hers. Emma whimpered, not sure if this was right but she melted immediately and rested her hands on his beautiful face. He sighed happily when she kissed him back and he sucked on that lower lip of hers she was always biting. It drove him crazy.

"Sean," she said with a long face, trying to pull away but he grabbed the back of her nape, shaking his head. "Don't stop." He nearly pleaded. Her knees went weak.

"But-"

He cut her off, kissing her deeply. She was swept off her feet, emotionally and physically as Sean lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and he hadn't been shot tonight. Her fingers clenched around his arms as he carried her. She tried to hold back her moan when her back met the wall and his body pressed against hers. They then kissed another passionately again and Sean's hands ran up her shirt and Emma began to moan out loud. His hands felt so good.

"Sean.." she moans and he nearly groans in pleasure from hearing his name on her lips followed by sweet and sexy moans.

Sean knew this was bad, but it felt so fucking good. He had really crossed over the line. And he didn't care.

Emma tossed her head back when Sean's mouth moved to her neck, and he began to suck on it possessively. "God Emma," he growled against her neck, and she loved her name off his lips. She always had, but this tone had hunger and longing in it. She had been waiting for this for forever.

They broke apart when they heard a door in the distance open. It must have been from upstairs. Emma's eyes widened and her heart pounded as they heard a distant call from up there, "Sean?" it was Ellie.

Emma's face fell. Oh god. Ellie. Luckily her older sister was all the way upstairs and couldn't see this. Emma quickly pushed Sean away from her and he looked stunned too but tried to grab Emma before she walked off.

"Wait," he hissed in a whisper. They needed to talk about this.

"Sean, are you down there?" Ellie's voice seemed to make Emma freak out more.

"Don't!" Emma snapped back at him when he stepped forward to stop her. He was big, and strong, but she fled to the door down the hall that led to her room downstairs. Sean looked hurt when Emma glanced over her shoulder to give him one last look. She huffed and shut the door behind her.

He couldn't of been _that_ hurt. He was Sean Cameron. He could have any girl he wanted.

Emma ran down to her room. Her heart was pounding. She then paced back and forth by her bed. She couldn't believe that had just happened, and it was Sean that kissed her first. She had no idea he even felt the same way or was he just messing with her? Oh this was such a disaster. Ellie was 10 seconds from catching them! How could she kiss her sisters boyfriend!?

Because it was Sean. Emma felt terrible, but in another way, she felt tingly and happy. Her heart was even still skipping beats as she thought about the kiss and the way his hands felt. She bit her lip. She knew that this was not good. What they did was deceitful and it kind of scared Emma. Kissing Sean wasn't like kissing some guy in the outside world. Sean was a biker, a criminal, a dangerous person. They shouldn't of done that. A girl like her shouldn't be with a guy like him…

So then why was she dying to do it again?

Emma groaned, falling down on her bed.


	3. Christmas And A Not So Happy New Year

"We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!" finished the table of drunk Reapers.

Emma giggled a bit between her boyfriend and her best friend, Manny. Manny came to every Christmas party Snake and Spike threw. This year, Peter was joining them. Peter seemed a bit intimidated by the bikers around the table, let alone Emma's parents, but he was trying at least. He raised his glass as everyone cheered.

"Do you think Jay has noticed me yet?" Manny whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling. There was one thing Emma actually had to admit was good about Jay and it was that he held back like no other man when it came to Manny Santos. Manny could get any guy she wanted and had tried for two Christmas' now to get Jay to make a move on her. It wasn't that he didn't want to, I mean, have you seen the girl? Manny was so sexy and even her voice was seductive and all raspy like. And her dimples? They were adorable. But she had always been under 18. Jay knew jailbait when he saw it and Manny was it, but this year, she was finally 18.

Manny became Emma's best friend immediately when the two met a few years ago back in highschool. The two were inseparable since. Manny had always been infatuated with Emma's family 'secret' since she had found out about it. Emma hid it from their friends back when they were younger. Manny didn't understand why, she thought it was just _so cool_ that Emma's family was connected to the Reapers and every Christmas **more** Reapers came to their house for a dinner and a party you did **not** want to miss.

There was always something sexy and thrilling about the bikers that Manny loved. Manny had always been the wild one between her and Emma while Emma was the more cautious one between them.

Emma's smile faded slowly from her lips when she connected eyes with Sean down the table. It had been a few weeks since that kiss between them, and Emma had been acting like it never happened, all while cutting off her and Sean's friendship. He looked away from her and her heart dropped.

"I'd like to make a speech." Raditch spoke up on the other end of the table. It was disrespectful not to give him an end chair. He was after all the 'President'.

Spike stood behind Snake's chair, her hand on his shoulder and he was talking to his other club member and close friend, Joey. They all shut up as did the rest of the table when Raditch started to speak.

"I'd like to thank Spike for the wonderful fucking turkey." They all laughed as he rubbed his belly and then he went on, "And to Snake, who hosts this party every year and for once we can enjoy a night with no blood shed." More laughter. Sort of. Emma didn't laugh. Emma glanced at Peter to make sure he wasn't freaked out too much- she had warned him it got pretty rowdy.

On the other side of the table, Sean glared between Emma and Peter throughout the whole speech. He tried to avert his eyes but he couldn't stand the boy who had his arm around Emma. Jealousy turned in his stomach and he snapped out of it when Ellie put her hand on his arm. She hadn't caught him staring though, she was too busy smiling up at Raditch. It was like since she had never been Snake's #1, that she wanted to be Raditch's #1. Goody points right? For when Sean turned president. Ellie always told Sean to get closer to Raditch but Sean felt no need to.

In all honesty, Sean should be President of the club soon, with or without Raditch's permission. Raditch had only stepped in when Sean's Dad died when Sean was just a boy and Tracker had never been interested in being President, he liked being the Treasurer. But now Sean was a man and ready to take it back and he had quite the fan base in the club and Raditch was starting to hear the whispers. He was a little threatened by Sean, not wanting to give up his spot, and wouldn't step down without a fight, and Sean would soon learn that.

"So," Bellowed Raditch, finally at the end of his speech and the men on his end of the table raised their beer with him and then the rest of the table did too. "Merry Christmas you bastards, lets get the party started!"

Jay and Spinner howled over by the stereo in the corner of the room. Spinner turned on the stereo and it blasted metal music. Him and Jay laughed, cheering their beers, and everyone stood up from the table to clear off their plates and start the party.

Emma and Manny helped Spike clean the table and the later the night got, the more Reapers and party guests arrived. There was wreaths and decoration hung, and mistletoes, and a nice big Christmas tree in the living room. The kitchen was stocked with every liquor and beer you could think of. The basement also had a pool table that a lot of the men snuck downstairs to go play. The dates of the bikers mostly sat in the dining room gossiping and Emma decided to sneak away for a minute out the back yard when she was alone.

Peter had left. She could tell he felt uncomfortable. He was nice, she really did like him, but she saw the snob part of him too. She knew he thought the Bikers were some kind of animals or something. He probably thought he was better than them too but he'd never dare say it out loud. Due to his Dad's rich reputation and his medical license, he thought he was superior.

She hoped that wasn't what the club saw when they looked at her- A snob. But it couldn't be because she did love her Dad and his friends, she just didn't think the lifestyle was for her. Maybe Peter Stone wasn't either…

"Hey." She heard and turned around.

Strangely enough, Ellie stood at the back door and came out slowly into the cold backyard surrounded with snow.

Emma greeted back, "Hey."

Ellie lifted her hand and was holding Emma's jacket. "It's cold." She stated

Emma smiled a little. "Thanks.." Ellie just nodded, then left. Ellie did small kind gestures but that was really as far as it went. Emma sighed after she put on her coat and then crossed her arms too. It was bloody cold out.

When she went back inside, the party was dying down- finally. Nothing but close family and friends still hung out but only in the Den. Emma walked down the stairs when she saw Jay, Spinner and Sean playing pool. Manny was sitting with Alex who was another Reaper member. Alex and Jay use to date, but it didn't work out, due to Alex becoming a lesbian and Jay's serial cheating. They stayed close friends though.

It always amazed Emma how relaxed Manny was when she was hanging out with outlaws. She fit in like she was one of them or something and they seemed to love Manny too. She always had a wild streak in her anyway.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Emma said, stopping by Manny.

Manny pouted. Alex taunted, whispering in Manny's ear but loud enough for Emma to hear, "She's always been a party pooper."

"You can stay Manny." Spinner insisted by the pool table. For being part of a ruthless gang of bikers, Spinner was like a comic relief, a real lovable character. He was youngest of the bikers, kind of got picked on, but he didn't mind it and the bikers truly did consider him a brother.

Jay snickered, standing back up from taking his shot. "This isn't even your house, Spinster." He glanced at Manny though, catching her eye. Jay raised his eyebrow when he caught her already looking at him up and she gave him a mischievous look. Jay smirked, shaking his head and leaning back down on the table to take another shot.

Resisting Manny Santos was like _asking_ for a painfully hard throbbing dick. It was agony. He had seen her as soon as she came in through the front door tonight, he always looked forward in seeing her every year. She knew how to get him going, how to get under his skin, how to tease him right- and yes, he knew for a **fac** t she was 18 now.

Spinner joked, "Snake's house is everyones house."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling. He wasn't wrong about that. Snake always had welcomed Reapers in and out. They were his family too.

Sean was chalking up the end of his pool stick when he finally spoke up. "Do you know you call it quits by midnight every Christmas?" Emma was shocked he was speaking to her. He looked up from his stick and even locked eyes with her as he taunted, "Live a little."

Manny even hid her smirk. She knew what went on between these two because Emma told her every little detail- _hello, best friends!_ And yes, if you're wondering, Manny was totally on board with the Semma train. She hated Peter! And she really thought Emma was crazy for not going any further with Sean that night. Who cared about Ellie! Ellie never cared about Emma, and Sean had **always** cared about Emma.

When Sean had first met Manny, he was even weary of her, worried she would be a bad influence on Emma but he quickly warmed up to her. Manny proved herself and he proved himself to Manny too. Emma didn't know this but Manny had seen Sean come to school when one of Emma's past boyfriends spread a rumor about taking her virginity. It was true, but it was an asshole thing to do. Sean had ridden his motorcycle to school that same day and beat the crap out of the guy with two other unnamed Reapers. Lets just say, nobody ever talked about that again and that guy stayed far away from Emma.

" _Live a little_?" Emma mocked, never hearing Sean say anything more lame than that before. He even smirked, turning around to go take his shot at the pool table.

Jay was lighting a cigarette when he handed his pool stick to Emma after. Emma really wished people didn't smoke in the house but it was a dead cause. He took a drag and noted, "I quit, beat him for me."

Emma took the pool stick from Jay who walked away, leaving her and Sean alone at the pool table.

"Spin. I'm out of beer." Alex demanded, "Take me to Hooligans."

"I'm not your bitch, Alex." Snapped Spinner, but he then glanced around at the others to take the hint. Jay and Manny were sitting together now, talking quietly, Jay making Manny giggle. He glanced at Emma and Sean and saw them playing a game and stealing glances at another too. Oh yeah- even Spinner saw the tension between those two!

"fine." He growled, getting a laugh out of Alex who then waved goodbye to everyone else.

About 15 minutes later, Sean was rubbing his jaw, eying what he wanted to do next to win the game. Emma was pretty good at pool. Nobody expected that from her, but it was a known fact now by everyone. Never play pool with Emma Nelson. But Sean was pretty damn good too and probably the best but even Emma gave him a run for his money.

"Are you going to go?" Emma teased, liking that she was challenging him.

He sent her a glare and then leaned down to take the shot. He paused before he did. "You are one impatient girl."

Emma gave him a look. He chuckled, shot the 8 ball in, then grinned back at her. She pouted a bit but knew he'd win. She was 3 balls behind but that was pretty dang good when up against Sean Cameron!

"I always win." He taunted, stopping in front of her and leaning on his pool stick.

Jay and Manny had disappeared somewhere and Emma would have been worried if not totally distracted by Sean now. He took his Reaper jacket off and he wore a white wifebeater. His arms were showing off every time he clenched the stick or did something as little as cross his arms.

Lust. It had to be lust the way Emma was so smitten over him. Maybe if she just went through with it, surrendered to the hunger, it would finally be over. This ache she had for him was starting to feel suffocating. She couldn't even _think_ of anything but Sean some days since they kissed. Maybe she just needed to let it out, all the sexual frustration.

Sean was tapping his finger on his pool stick as he asked as cooly as possible, "Where'd Pete go?" his eyes were on the stick before moving back on her.

"You know his name is Peter." Emma sent him a look before snickering. "You and Jay are so annoying sometimes."

He grinned with those sexy dimples of his. Emma then noticed a new tattoo on the back of his neck when he turned to put the stick down.

"Fearless?" she read what it said out loud. She blushed when Sean turned around, wondering what she meant then remembered his tattoo. Shit. What if she asked what it meant? Or at least what it meant to him.

He too tried to look like it was no big deal. He shrugged. "Yea."

She nodded, not asking questions. She felt he was pretty fearless too so it was reasonable. She had no idea the tattoo wasn't necessarily about him.

He locked eyes with her now, and the room fell silent. Emma looked around, noticing the position she put herself in with him. Oh damn. She got more nervous when she saw that _look_ in Sean's eyes again. He tried to hold it back and even averted his eyes away from her after he noticed himself staring too long.

"I should go to back upstairs.." he muttered. He glanced at her. He wanted her to tell him to stay. But he didn't want to over step again. He hated that she had barely spoken to him much before tonight since they kissed.

"Night." She watched him go to the stairs. He didn't glance back as he left. Her heart fell and she mumbled to herself, stepping back to slump against the wall.

(((**)))))

 **"** **HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

The next week, everyone was at Hooligans Bar celebrating New years. All the Reaper Bikers were there tonight and it was **crowded.** It showed just how many of them there really was when they all got together and it was a bit frightening.

It was a more dangerous vibe than at Christmas. Only close members to Snake were welcomed to Christmas, now all the bikers were here at the Bar, the good and the bad guys. Raditch had his men all rallied up at one table. Everyone was either playing pool, watching tv, taking shots with another or flirting with bar sluts.

As Emma followed Manny into the bar, she looked around with a bit of uncertainty. There was maybe 30 bikers in the place, and 10 outside on their Harleys. She wasn't sure if it was smart to come tonight but Manny begged her to. I guess Manny and Jay had fooled around a little at Christmas and Jay wanted Manny to come tonight. Emma decided at least they'd be safe. They'd be with Jay, and also everyone knew she was Snake's daughter, at least, most of them did.

"Hey gorgeous." She heard. A man with a shaped beard and tapered hair cut stood before her. Another man stood with him who was covered in tattoos and that man grabbed his friends hand when he went to put it on Emma's ass when she turned.

Emma jumped back a bit, knowing what he was about to do. She gazed at the friend who stopped him though.

"Don't touch unless you wanna lose some fingers." He warned and gazed back at Emma, nodding respectfully. "You're Snakes daughter."

Emma swallowed but nodded tightly. Deep down though, her heart was pounding in fear. What would they of done if she _wasn't_ Snakes daughter? That part scared her the most. Maybe this was a stupid idea. She watched them go and then turned back around to Manny with a pointed look. This was her fault!

Manny shrugged innocently, "See? It's fine. Relax."

Emma sighed, following Manny more towards the bar. Manny maybe enjoyed this but she hadn't really seen these guys in action. Or shot. Emma did. What did Manny think anyways? That she and Jay would date or something? Live happily ever after? Did she really want to be some bikers girl?

As Emma looked around she noticed just the types of girls the bikers were hanging out with. She saw most of those girls wearing shorts or skirts that made their ass cheeks hang out. All of them were showing off lots of cleavage in buttoned up shirts or tight tops. One girl was even getting frisky with another on one of the pool tables.

Emma looked back at Manny with a bit of alarm, "Maybe we should go."

Manny looked around like was intrigued though, her eyes lit up. Her eyes then sparkled and a smile spread on her face when she found what she was looking for. "But Jay's right over there." She pointed.

Emma glanced and sighed. "fine." She mentally cursed though, leading Manny to Jay.

This was probably going to be an interesting night. Emma insisted she was 18 now and Snake wouldn't care she was here, but she was starting to think maybe she was wrong to think that.

As Jay and Manny enjoyed their time together, Emma was left alone at the table for a few minutes while they went to go get a pool table. Manny insisted she wanted to learn how to play. Her and Jay were making Emma sick by how flirty they were actually being with another. Actually, it was kind of cute. Come to think of it, Jay was a player who loved woman, but he seemed very into Manny and _only_ into Manny since Christmas night. Maybe there was a chance…

Emma looked up to catch a glance from a guy at the bar, then looked around as she noticed many other eyes on her from many other men in the bar, young and older. She looked down quickly, clenching the drink in her hand and thought to herself how stupid she really was for coming here.

Raditch had invited the "Hell Demons" to the bar, another club of bikers who he had become 'allies' with despite many disapprovals of their own but Raditch wanted to do business with them, and insisted the long feud they had could be solved. It couldn't. Before Emma knew it, a fight broke out and she was standing alone, jumping back when her table and other tables and chairs went flying.

She gasped as she was grabbed by one of Raditch's men who had noticed her to be Snake's daughter. She had no idea who the man was though and tried to fight him off in fear until she heard Raditch yell at the man to take her home.

Emma yelped as a gun had went off and the whole bar was in a frenzy.

"EMMA!" she heard, and she looked over her shoulder with wide eyes as Manny was hiding behind Jay but calling out to her. Manny looked scared too. Jay looked ready to jump into the fight himself but the fact Manny was with him held him back. He fucking hated the Hell Demons though.

"Come on," Jay had grabbed Manny, grabbing his gun and using it just as protection as he went out the back way, kicking the exit open and leaving with Manny. Emma was dragged out the front by Raditch's men and forced into an unfamiliar truck before she was taken home.

Snake was going to kill her.


	4. Get Out

"Baby, you're a wreck."

Emma snuffled in Peter's arms. She knew it was very highschool of her but when Raditch's men dropped her off back home, she snuck back out. She did not want to witness Snake's wrath when he found out about what happened at the Bar tonight.

So she went to Peter's.

He wasn't making her feel better though.

"Let's just go to bed, Emma." He soothed her back and she could feel him even getting hard as he held her to him. "It's late."

Emma even scoffed and shoved him away. "God, Peter. I tell you what I went through tonight and you just want to brush it off with sex? You think that'll make me feel better?!"

His mouth fell. "I thought we could just.." he looked speechless before giving up and sighed. "Fine. Lets go sleep."

Emma blinked and shook her head, wondering what the hell she was doing with Peter. She didn't even have **half** the attraction to him as she did with Sean.

"It was a mistake coming here." She went to turn but he grabbed her hand.

"Stop, look. I'm sorry." He gave her a desperate look, "I just can't understand that part of life of yours."

"You think I want to be apart of it!?" Emma's eyes shimmered with tears. "I wake up almost every night wondering if I heard a gun shot. I wonder if my Dad will be dead tomorrow-"

Peter grabbed her shoulders. "That's just it! Em, come on. You're better than that life. Than those people. If you really want out, you'll leave. You can move in with me but you **have** to cut ties with them. My father can't find out you have some connection to an outlaw motorcycle gang." He joked a bit with a snicker but was serious.

Emma's face dropped. She looked down and stared at the ground. She knew she had been saying that all along, that she wanted out and a normal life, and in ways she did but in others, she loved some of those people. Could she really leave them?

"I can't..leave my Dad.." she was so unsure.

"Tell him you need to focus on school, that you're going to live with me. Tell him if he loves you, he'll let you live your life."

Emma blinked. It was actually a good excuse, and good idea. Could she really do it though? Strangely enough, the thought 'What about Sean?' entered her mind.

(((((**))))

An hour later, Peter dropped Emma off at her house. She knew Snake would just get madder if she didn't come home.. as if he wasn't losing his mind already. Plus, Peter gave her a lot to think about tonight and she wanted to be alone.

When she walked into the house, it was just after 1 in the middle of the night. The lights were on though and Spike sat with Ellie on the couch, both looking over to find Emma at the front door and Spike's face went from relieved to then annoyed.

She got up and headed up the stairs, "Get to bed, Emma. Your Dad will deal with you tomorrow."

Emma looked down, but huffed with hurt in her eyes. She wasn't some child. She clenched her jaw and then turned to look at Ellie still sitting on the couch.

"Is Manny here?" she asked.

"Downstairs."

"Where is Dad?"

Ellie wasn't relieved or annoyed to see Emma. She was careless. She picked at her nails as she rolled her eyes, "Looking for _you_ with **my** boyfriend."

Ellie was starting to sense something between Sean and Emma now, especially for how fast Sean slammed Jay against the wall tonight when he found out Jay just left Emma during the bar fight. Jay tried to explain that Raditch's right hand man had got her out safely but Sean wouldn't hear any of it. He was pissed Jay didn't look after her.

Ellie stood up and then noticed Emma staring down at the ground, avoiding her sisters eyes now. Emma still felt guilty for what had happened with Sean, Ellie still didn't know it happened but was now getting the hint that maybe her suspicions were right. She had always caught Sean staring at Emma now and then and she saw the way Emma always smiled at him.

Her blood boiled. She had her insecurities about Emma when it came to who was Snake's favorite but now there was also a war for Sean? So be it then. Ellie wouldn't give up without a fight. She was meant to be Sean's Old Lady, The Queen of Reapers. She had been looking forward to it since she was 16 and Emma would not ruin it.

"Sean is _mine_ , Emma. Stay away from him." She said tightly, her eyes darkening. She had stopped in front of Emma and even grabbed her chin a bit forcibly making Emma gasp. Emma's eyes widened back at Ellie. Ellie then let her go, her eyes softening back to a care-less emotion. She even snickered and began to walk up the stairs.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath, not believing that _just_ happened.

When Emma went down the stairs to go back to her room, she remembered Ellie saying Manny was here. "Manny?" she called, walking down the last few stairs and went to turn around the corner to stop in her tracks and hide back around the corner. Her eyes were wide, not believing what she saw and was now hearing.

Manny was being fucked against the pool table. She was bent over, her top pulled down and her skirt pushed up. Jay stood behind her, thrusting his cock inside of her as she whimpered and moaned. He pulled Manny's hips back into his- correction, he ** _slammed_** her hips back into his, fucking her with brutal force as he grunted and she sobbed in wildly.

Emma's breath caught in her throat.

Manny was clenching Jay's Reaper jacket that laid on the pool table with her and she couldn't take it anymore. "Oh fuck!" Manny cried, "You're gonna make me cum!" her breasts were swinging back and forth under her with the same rhythm as he fucked her with.

Emma quickly ran into her room before they saw her, turning back to close the door as quietly as she could as she bit her trembling lip from crying. It's like Jay had even seduced her only 'normal' friend left outside this dangerous world. I guess it was easy, Manny loved what Jay could offer- the thrill, the danger, the good sex. Emma didn't understand how someone would want to be somebody's property though.

Emma was just about to shut her door when she locked eyes with Manny and she went beat red. Manny didn't seem to care though, she was groaning and clenching at any thing she could grab on the pool table and her hair was in her face as she was had lust in her eyes and was too far gone. Jay had her. She was his now.

Emma shut the door as she heard Manny's wail as she came, Jay not soon after. Emma ran to her closet, pulling out a duffle bag and grabbed her clothes, stuffing it all into her bag. She glanced around her room, grabbing her nurse kit and school books.

She couldn't be here anymore. She needed to get out. She couldn't be with Peter though either because she knew she didn't belong with him. She also didn't belong to anybody here though either! She wasn't some bikers property. It might be Manny's thing, but not hers- but as Emma paused as she remembered the look on Manny's face a moment ago, she bit her lip.

Manny looked completely undone. No regret, no shame. ..

Emma wondered how that would be if she just let go with Sean the same way Manny did with Jay- well, not the **same way.** That was too scary and too rough for her. But you get what I mean.

Emma snapped out of it, grabbing her bag and then her school books and purse. She opened her window above her computer desk and used the desk to climb on top of and out the window.

 **Author note: Uh oh! So Emma ran away. And awww, she lost her only 'normal' friend . But we knew Manny was wild and that's why her and Jay went so well together. She's his old lady now.**

 **Also, Emma thinks she doesn't belong to anybody, but can we guess it that's true or not? Hehe. Will Sean find Emma? Or worse, will Snake? Leave some reviews guys! Tell me what you think.**


	5. Not Coming Back

Emma had made only a few friends since going to college and one of those friends was Mia Jones. Mia luckily, by chance, was looking for a roommate. Emma was staying with Peter for the first few days after she left home but told him she wanted her own place- which rubbed him the wrong way.

Ever since moving in with Mia, Emma and Peter were constantly fighting. Emma knew she had to break it off, she had enough to worry about hiding from her old life. She had left Snake a message on his cellphone, saying she was going to be okay and she was living by school instead of at home. He had called but it was too hard to pick up. How do you explain to your Dad that you love him but you hate living his life? Snake took such pride in his club. The words would kill him.

"Hey!" Emma called out, walking into their apartment.

Tonight was the night she told Peter she needed a 'break'. He took it rather hard, and turned out to be a real asshole who stranded her at a Diner. She had to catch a cab back home when he left her there alone.

"How was the break up?" came Mia's voice from the tv room.

"I said I just wanted a _break."_ Emma explained with a huff, meeting up with Mia on the couch. Mia held a glass of wine for her already, smirking coyly as Emma sat with her. The blonde had a serious pout on her face.

Mia told Emma, "A break is the same as a break up to men. Be happy, consider it over and he's off your back."

Emma smiled sadly, "You're just like Manny," she paused. She missed Manny. They hadn't spoken since Emma left. Emma didn't know why she hadn't even called her- she thought they were friends. But I guess not.

"That so?"

Emma nodded, gazing sadly down at her lap.. "She didn't like him either."

"Has Manny called you yet?" Mia asked, a concerned look on her face. She didn't know Manny, but Emma explained it enough. They were best friends, but something happened, something Emma didn't want to talk about. Emma also didn't tell Mia about The Reapers, there was no need to. Emma wasn't about that life anymore.

"No.."

Taking the hint, Mia changed the subject. "Well, I cooked some pasta if you want some."

Emma turned her head and smiled appreciatively at her roommate, "Thanks Mia, for everything."

"Anytime, girl."

(((**))

That night, Emma crawled into her bed. She sighed, closing her eyes and finally got a moment of peace. Actually, since she moved in here a week ago, whenever she went to sleep, she didn't have a fear anymore of gunshots or somebody bursting into her room needing help.

Emma opened her eyes and turned over to stare up at her ceiling, grabbing a small purple pillow as she did so. She cuddled the pillow as she thought about Sean though. What happened if he got hurt again? Who would help him? Those thoughts tore her up inside.

Ellie didn't know how to stitch anything. Spike wasn't a nurse. The closest thing they had to a nurse was Zig, the prospect, who use to be a paramedic but dropped out and now ran with a biker gang, so, that wasn't assuring. A prospect was like a college freshmen by the way, only a **biker** freshman, he basically had to do everything for all the members in the club before he became a real member.

(((***)))

"Get us a 12 pack, Prospect."

The bikers outside Hooligans laughed, having fun with their new prospect, Zig. Zig nodded and stepped in front of Jay, holding his hand out for money. This caused Spinner and Craig to lose it, laughing hysterically.

"It's on you, man." Jay said, putting his hand on Zig's shoulder roughly. Zig frowned and narrowed his eyes at the guys around him, wondering if that was true.

Craig gave him an assuring nod. He joked with a sly grin, glancing at Sean standing behind them. "We all had to do it."

Sean just clenched his jaw, standing a little away from them, seeming out of it. Zig caught his eye and Sean just gave him a hard nod. He didn't really care about the 12 pack. Jay and the gang were just fucking with Zig anyways. They were standing outside a bar, remember?

When Zig left, Spinner was practically bent over from holding in his laugher. A grin spread of Jay's face too, "Nobody ever tell him we never had to do it."

"Whatever," muttered Craig, lighting up a cigarette now. "We all had shittier jobs when we were prospects than picking up _beer_. That kid doesn't know how lucky he has it."

Jay nodded, remembering his own memory of first being initiated in the club. "My prospect duties involved cleaning up Raditch's bloody mess once. He shot a store clerk, and I had to mop it up."

Spinner cringed and then recalled his, "Your Dad," he pointed at Craig, "Made me drive all the way to Halborn and back, no stopping, because I once gave his old lady 'Attitude.'"

Craig laughed. "I remember that!"

"Speaking of old Lady," Jay says, taking a step towards his bike but turning back to his friends with a smirk. "I should get to mine."

Spinner eyed Jay up and down suspiciously, "Jesus dude, I don't even recognize you anymore."

Jay chuckled, getting on his bike slowly and putting his Harley helmet on. He knew it was odd for him to finally settle down but when you find the one- you know.

"Hey, Sean!" Spinner called out to him over by the railing of the bar. "What was your worse prospect duty?"

Sean glanced back over at them, before glancing back out at the dark moon. He turned, and just walked inside, not answering that. Both Craig and Spinner shared a strange look. Sean's been more cranky then usual and Sean was not the type you asked 'What's Wrong?'.

But Jay knew what was wrong. Jay frowned deeply on his bike before distracting Craig and Spinner. "Ignore him, boys. He's a bit moody lately." He put on his charming grin, "Now I have to get home to my girl."

Spinner scoffed in disgust, wondering where his 'wing-man' went and who this pussy whipped man was. Craig just smirked, nodding, because he too found Manny sexy as hell, but she was Jay's now and only. It was a crime to hit on another bikers Old Lady.

(((((****))))))

The next morning, Emma left her apartment with her laptop in her hands, ready for school. When she got to her campus, the university was crowded, and she almost missed a familiar Harley parked right by the sidewalk she was passing on.

She stopped in her tracks, and blinked. With a cringe, she turned. Snake leaned on his bike, and gave his daughter a stern but calm look before rising up and stepping away from his Harley. Emma sighed as she looked around but gave her Dad an apologetic look.

"Look, I don't want to be home right now. Ok?"

"Fine." He shrugged simply. Emma was a little taken back by his easy-ness. "But just tell me, is it something I did?"

"No." Emma promised.

"Did anyone in the club hurt you? Do something? Is this about the bar fight at Hooligans?"

"It's about that entire lifestyle, Dad!" Emma blurted. She couldn't hold it in anymore. He looked hurt, but not shocked by her outburst.

"Emma, you're an adult. I can't stop you, and I won't. But I love you."

Her shoulders slumped. Sure, put on the guilt trip. "I just have more plans for my future, Dad."

He was unreadable for a moment- which scared her, but then he smiled warmly. "I know you do, honey. I counted on it. I just wanted to make sure it was nothing we did. The club loves you."

Emma looked down at her feet. ' _Yea_ ', she thought sarcastically, ' _Ellie and Spike REALLY loved me..'_

He dug into his jacket for a moment until taking something out. A brown envelope. He handed it to Emma and then explained, "Some cash. If you need anything else, let me know."

Emma shook her head, "Dad-"

"You worked through highschool 24/7 just to get here, Emma." He looked around the university, impressed. "And you did it. I'm so proud of you."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, then slowly took the envelope from Snake as she nodded. "Thanks Dad. I'll visit when I can. I just want to focus on this since being my first year and all."

"I'll come visit you." He promised. "Every other Tuesday. I have to come here for Raditch's drop off's anyways but we can do dinner."

Emma nodded in agreement. Her school wasn't so far from home, probably just 45 minutes. "Sounds good."

He gave her a stern look now. "Know you're always welcome to come home."

"I know," she smiled softly.

He ordered, "And text Spike and your sister. They've been worried."

Emma paused before crossing her arms and just snickered. She looked down, not wanting to show Snake how much she didn't believe that because sometimes that hurt him. But it was true. Snake eyed her, but stayed quiet. He finally sadly looked down at his feet.

"They don't show it well, but they care about you, Emma." His tone was bleak.

Emma's voice cracked as she corrected him, "No. I'm the terrible reminder of your affair for Spike and I'm always standing in Ellie's way." Snake looks confused before Emma changed the subject, "I got to get to class before the professor kills me for showing up late again."

He nodded, but there was sadness still in his eyes. He looked a bit choked up as she motioned to leave but he grabbed her arm to turn back to him. "I'll be here whenever you need me." Emma looked up at the sincerity in his eyes. She reached up and hugged him, before pulling apart.

She glanced back at him as she went to walk away and he added one more thing.

"If you need protection or even just a ride home, call the club. They're here for you too. Anytime, anywhere. They already promised me that."

Emma didn't reply. She gave him a forced smile then continued on her way, sucking in a deep shakey breath.

She was on her own now- no club. No family. It was scarier than she thought it'd be.

((((***))))))

Back at the Reapers Bar that night, Ellie stood with Sean. Her hand was on his shoulder as he drank a pint of beer.

"There she is again." Ashley said, standing next to Ellie. They've been friends since little. She pointed at Amy who had just walked into the club with a bunch of other bikers.

"God she's so repulsive." Ellie wrinkled her nose. "Has she no dignity at all?"

Sean was sitting at the bar, not turned toward the conversation they were having nor apart of it. He lifted his finger up to the bartender for another one and got another beer. He miserably gripped it in his hand and chugged it.

"Oh look." Ashley nodded towards the back of the bar, "There's Jay with that new girlfriend of his."

Ellie and Ashley saw Jay and Manny sitting at a table, crowded by their friends. Manny sat on his lap and Jay actually looked invested in whatever she was saying and smirked up at her. The girls watching were almost convinced Jay actually looked in love until they turned back to another, rolling their eyes and not willing to believe it.

"She's such a slut."

Sean's blue eyes hardened at the clock above him that he looked at. He couldn't ignore this stupid conversation any longer so turned his head to snap at them but paused when something grabbed his attention. Snake came into the bar. Sean got up quickly, even pushing between Ashley and Ellie.

"Um, excuse you!" Ellie bellowed after him then rolled her eyes to Ashley and shook her head.

"What's with him?"

"I don't even know anymore." Ellie then saw who Sean was charging over to and perked up when she saw her Dad. Her shoulders then fell, eying Sean stop in front of Snake. Sean looked worried, and expressing more emotion that she'd seen from him the past week or two. She knew exactly what he was asking since she also knew Snake had gone to try and find Emma today.

"What's wrong?" Ashley noticed Ellie's eyes glaze over.

Ellie forced a smile, shaking her head and cleared her throat so her voice didn't crack. She felt like crying. She felt like giving up. Sean had this thing for Emma ever since they had met, Ellie just didn't want to see it and thought he'd get over it. It's been years now. She was facing the hard truth now that Sean wasn't going to get over her.

Meanwhile over by Sean, his blood boiled and he snapped at Snake. "So you just left her there? You gave up?"

Snake was taken back for a moment since Sean had never snapped at him before. A little impressed, and now puzzling some things together, he answered. "She is an adult, Sean. She doesn't want to come home. She's got her own place now."

Sean's eyes held many emotions at once as Ellie came up behind him. Snake eyed Sean and glanced at Ellie before back at the young man before him. Sean was clearly this upset because of something Snake had never clued in on until now, and it looked to Snake like Ellie even knew as she glanced at Sean sadly before up at her Dad.

"Did you find her?" Ellie actually seemed a little concerned. Snake nodded at her softly.

"She's fine. She's going to focus on school, that's all. She lives closer to campus now."

Ellie just nodded and gave Snake a tight smile before turning and leaving. Snake actually felt sorry for his eldest and narrowed his eyes back to Sean before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. At least what he saw in Sean's eyes was real and honest. At least Sean loved _one_ of his girls. Snake just wished he knew sooner and Sean didn't treat Ellie like this- but it made sense as he began to remember how much they may of forced this relationship on them.

"Sean!" Snake watched him storm off to the back of the bar, through the black curtain. Nobody but the club could go back behind that curtain. It was private and where most meetings were held and also Raditch's office.

Snake followed Sean into the back to find him pacing around the long table that was placed in that room for the meetings. This table was where the most important Reapers sat to talk over 'business'.

"How could she just leave and not come back?" Sean threw his arms out. He looked up angrily at Snake but knew it wasn't him he was mad at. "All we've ever done was try and protect her-"

"I know."

"It's **bullshit**." He turned, putting his hands on his waist as he clenched his jaw and tried to lower his anger in front of Ellie's father. But he couldn't. His heart was racing, and it was sore, and mad, and hurt. And maybe this was his fault..

"Sean?"

Sean couldn't turn back around. He stared sadly at a deer head hung up on the wall. "I did this." He looked down. He was quiet for a long moment. "I should of.."

Snake knew he stopped mid sentence to be careful of what he said. Snake actually now pitied Sean. He was going through hell with Emma leaving.

"How long, Sean?"

Sean was confused, turning around to Snake but then his gut felt punched. Snake knew- he could just tell by the look on his face.

"How long have you had feelings for Emma? And don't lie to me."

"I tried to stop Snake." Sean looked distraught, "All my Dad ever wanted was for me to step in as President when I was ready and I know he wanted your daughter on my side. He cared about you like a brother. Only, Ellie's the wrong girl. It's the wrong daughter I want on my side."

Snake looked blown out of the water. He tried to think about this and shook his head, "Emma would never want to be a Bikers girl let alone the Presidents Ol' Lady. That'd make her Queen of the Reapers. She's a tough girl, but I don't think she's that tough."

"You don't know her well then."

Snake raised his eyebrows, shocked by Sean's reply and then softened. Yea. I guess not. Emma had after all made it to University, which nobody in his family had ever done. That and she had stitched up his men herself to stop them from bleeding out. She had gotten through her mothers death, and had to live a whole new life. And she did it well. Sean wasn't wrong.

"She's gone now though, Sean." Snake actually had a sympathetic look on his face as Sean glanced sadly at him.

Now that Snake knew about it, he didn't mind the thought of Emma with Sean. He had plans for Sean to be with his other daughter so why not Emma? Snake also had known Sean since he was a boy, he wasn't a bad guy, he was quite loyal actually to Snake. He probably didn't mean to do this to Ellie. After all, he didn't have to be with Ellie all these years, but he did it for the club, he did it for Snake and his Dad. He really tried.

But back to Snake's point.. it didn't matter, cause she was gone.

"I need you to still step up though." Snake stepped closer to him. "If you don't want to be with Ellie, fine. I won't force you. I never wanted to force you. But I need you to stick with the plan, Raditch needs to be replaced. I need you-"

Sean looked into Snakes eyes with promise. "I will take care of that, I swear I will."

Snakes eyes lit up happily and thankfully. Good. Because Raditch was a terrible President. It was time Sean got back his 'throne'. Both Snake and Sean looked at the end of the table they stood by, where the President always sat. Everyone else had to sit in black fold up chairs but the President got to sit on a comfy leather chair with wheels. On the back of the chair was all the badges from the Presidents from the past. Sean nodded, determined to make that his chair again, in the rightful hands.

"You can reign as the King of Reapers yourself. No woman to hold you down." Snake joked but then frowned, noticing Sean' half assed chuckle. Sean then stared off, and Snake knew what he was thinking about.

He wasn't giving up on Emma.


	6. It's Not A Simple Answer

Emma came home from school wearing her small blue jean jacket and a white tank top with black fitted skinny jeans. She sighed, clawing her hair tiredly as she made it to her apartment. It was a hell of a day. One of her teachers was a real hard ass, but he was why this school was the go-to for anyone interested in medical practice.

Oh and there was another _really_ creepy teacher, Ken (like Barbie and Ken, which was interesting because he did like his blondes). Any blonde girls in his class didn't stand a chance when stuck in a room with him. Ofcourse, today, he asked Emma to stay after class. Emma actually fell for it and thought he wanted to talk about her work but as they sat at his desk, the perv actually put a hand on her thigh as they sat next to another.

Not to worry though, the jerk had no idea Emma knew how to stand up for herself. He'd be holding an ice pack to his crotch this weekend.

When she got to her apartment, Emma got her keys out of her purse, she put them through the keyhole and opened her door.

She laid her purse down, and took off her jacket. "Mia?" she called but got no answer. She must be out, Mia was actually out a lot. It made Emma's social life look a bit pathetic.

She took her phone out of her bag and checked for any missed calls. Nothing. She frowned, and put it back down on her bag before the front door knocked.

Emma went to the door, pulling it open and expecting to see Mia or one of their friends but she had trouble even gasping as the site of Sean left her breathless. He stood before her, not shocked to see her as she was with him. His eyes did look hurt though, face still flawless and handsome though.

Emma's mouth hung. She looked around and had no idea if she should invite him him- how did he even find her?

"How'd you find me?"

"Snake." Sean answered, not even missing a beat.

Emma swallowed. She tried to stand up to him and even crossed her arms. He was NOT going to make her come home. She was an adult now! Plus. He had no right. He should be home, he should be with the club, with her _sister._ Not here. It wasn't fair that he was doing this.

"Well, what do you want?" Damn it, she tried to sound intimidating but she knew her voice sounded weak.

Sean gazed at her for a long moment, seriously thinking about that question and his eyes said it all. "I want you."

Emma looked down quickly to rip her eyes from his. Her heart pounded happily but her eyes burned with tears. She didn't want him to see it. After taking a deep breath and glaring back up at him, she finally let out her anger. How could he say this to her?!

"You don't get everything you want, Sean." She snapped, "You don't get to be with both me and Ellie. You don't do that to people!"

His mouth hung but then he looked angry. He finally stepped inside and Emma looked hesitant with that. He shut the door and turned back to her, "You think I get everything I want Emma? I follow the clubs' rules, the clubs' wishes, and everything goes through them-"

Emma threw her arms out. That is what a Reaper agreed to when you became a Reaper. "That's your burden then, Sean. You're the one who wants to become the MC President."

"Tell me not to and I won't." Sean said, staring at her with promise. Emma blinked and then rolled her eyes. He couldn't be serious.

"Please." She snorted but gazed back at him slowly. He looked so sure. It scared her for a moment, since she knew how much he loved the Club. Emma's heart fluttered and she then got scared, walking away from him and into the kitchen with her heart beating uneasily now.

He followed after her. "I would." He said firmly. She turned and gave him a Ludacris look. He nodded, "Yea. I want it, I want to be the MC leader. I won't lie to you. I want to sit in the chair my Dad once did. I want to make him proud. I love the club. But don't tell me I get everything I want because I've wanted **you** out of everything I've ever wanted the most." Her eyes stared back at his. He tightened his jaw, and looked down. He sighed and snickered.

"Emma, I wanted you for as long as I remember first laying eyes on you, but I wasn't **allowed** to have you. You were untouchable. That made me want you more, but it wasn't for the thrill, it was the fact I knew I had to have you but you were being held away from me.

It ended up driving me crazy. I worked harder to get closer to being President. I tried harder to be happier with Ellie. It didn't work. Kissing you that day felt like my entire being lit up. The club doesn't do that for me. Only you do. I love the club, but I'm not in love with it."

Emma's eyes burned with tears. "Sean, we can't." he stepped closer, trapping her up against the kitchen counter.

She gasped when his hands gripped her waist, pulling hers to his and dipped his head low. She sucked in a shakey breath, turning her head slightly away when he leaned in to kiss her. He watched her do it and his eyes lingered on her as he asked, "Tell me you don't feel that tug I do. You don't feel that? The need to be with me? I feel it with you."

Emma closed her eyes for a moment before slowly looking at him with fear in her eyes. She felt it. Now she didn't feel so crazy..

"Do you love me?" her breath stopped. He pushed further, "It's a simple question, Emma."

Ofcourse she did. "It's **not** a simple answer, _Sean_." She was right. Her answer could destroy her family, and the family Sean had left which was the club which he was willing to leave if that's what she wanted.

As they stared back at another though, Sean saw her eyes soften as soon as he asked the question. It was then covered with fear. That's how he now knew the answer. She did love him. She probably hated the fact she was in love with a biker, the one thing she never wanted to be in love with. It almost made him smile. Irony was a bitch.

"What?" She cornered her eyes at him.

"You do." He bumped his nose against hers softly as he leaned in again. She nearly whimpered when his lips brushed hers. "You love me too." He murmured, before ducking his head to her level and met her lips with his. He kissed her gently, his hand lightly against her cheek now.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. He kissed so tenderly but too slow, like he was giving her the chance to retreat but she didn't. She couldn't. She couldn't deny it anymore, even Sean saw through her now. She had to stop lying to herself.

Emma kissed him back, she kissed him far more eagerly and that was his hint of approval. He sighed happily between the kiss and kissed Emma with more intensity and passion, slipping his arms around her and she moaned. She pressed up tightly against him now, her hands on his chest becoming fists and clutching the fabric of his shirt as a shiver ran through her. They pulled away from the kiss to rip his shirt off and Emma bit her lip after she gazed at his muscular body.

Emma gasped as he lifted her up into his arms, where she felt loved and protected. His arms were so strong around her. She stared down at him, smitten, as he carried her to her room. They stopped in her doorway, her lips parted by his invading but confident tongue as he kissed her again and then finished it by nibbling gently on her lower lip. Emma was seeing stars.

"Sean," she moaned. He finally placed her back down on her feet and she leaned back on her doorway to her room, breathless. He stepped a foot away from her. They stared back at another rather intensely. They knew what happened next, they both knew what both of them wanted for quite some time now.

But this was her decision.

"Don't stop." Emma pleaded, pulling his hand to pull him back to her. It was music to his ears. Almost possessively, Sean pressed her against the door frame, kissing her again. She ran her hands down his back, her fingers grazing his tattoos.

His mouth was on her throat now. He wrapped his hand in her hair as she whimpered in pleasure when his mouth then worked down her body, pushing her tank top up slowly until up over her breasts. She wore a sexy black lace bra that barely held her beautiful breasts together.

Emma's chest heaved up and down over her loss of breath. Sean was doing many things to her other men could not. Her jeans also slid down to the floor next and she heard Sean's belt unbuckling. This was it. No going back now.

"I love you." Sean said again, before resting her on the middle of her bed.

Her brown eyes stared up at him softly as she nodded and said sternly, "I love you too." He crawled over her and she moved her legs for him to lay between and he caressed her hair as he stared back down at her.

Emma shut her eyes and tossed her head back in bliss when his cock glided into her. He felt better than any other boy or man that had ever entered her before. He was large, and thick, stretching her not too painfully but in a good way. She loved knowing he was inside of her now. Every thrust he gave sent a shiver through Emma and brought her closer and closer to orgasm as he made love to her. He forced his climax down, no matter how hard it was- _he just wanted to see her come first._ He needed to know he could do that for her and he wanted to watch as she learned just what he could do for her if she was his.

After her first mind blowing orgasm, she was begging him for more. He gritted his teeth, not able to hold back anymore from her tightness and the fact her previous climax was the most sexiest thing he had ever seen. She shook and trembled, she held onto his arms for dear life and her hips moved like a pro until her back arched off the bed and she came wildly. After she come back to life again, he was guiding into her again, ready to come now. She moved her hips with his, ready for a second round but still a bit sensitive. But she wanted him to come too.

"Sean," She begged. He groaned. Her legs crossed over his waist, pulling him in deeper. He grabbed her hips and started to fuck her harder than she ever imagined. The pounding was only passionate, not rough, and she was shocked to learn she loved it. It made Jay and Manny's sex scene not so scary anymore.

Sean's face tightened as he watched Emma coming again as they stared lustfully in anothers eyes now. They had made love, and now they were letting their forbidden frustrations out. He groaned when she squeezed around his cock, and she sobbed in pleasure. Emma shut her eyes, feeling unable to fathom another mind blowing orgasm but it was coming.

His hand went to her hair, pulling it tightly so that Emma opened her beautiful eyes and kept hers on his. The moment was so intense, and so amazing. His lips came to hers in a scorching kiss before he gasped and pulled his mouth away to bury his face in the croak of her neck.

He groaned passionately and desperately, letting himself release. His heavy body covered hers as his cock let go, pushing bursts of cum inside her with every jump.

And then he sighed and finally felt well enough to slide off of her. Emma moaned beside him, catching her breath from her own peak. He turned on his side, facing her, and pulled her tight body closer to his and he pushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead as he kissed her temple. Emma could barely stay awake. He let out a breathless laugh and she fluttered her eyes open to his smug smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling.

Later that night as Emma fell asleep in Sean's arms, he stared down at her lovingly.


	7. Doomed

The next morning came. It was quiet as Sean sat on Emma's couch. He leaned forward, his hands roped together and seemed to be thinking hard.

"What do we do now?" he lifted his head when Emma, who leaned back against the wall in front of him, spoke up.

"You tell me" Sean said firmly, raising an eyebrow.

Emma looked away from him and back down at her feet. Her arms were tied behind her back as she thought about this too. She literally felt like her head would explode if she thought any harder about this and the mess it would create. There was so much stuff going on right now.

"I think you should go back." His eyes squinted at her as she spoke, "You have a _responsibility_ with the club. You can't leave."

Emma knew what the club did to some people who left. They all had reaper tattoos on their bodies somewhere and it they didn't get it removed when they left the club, the club would go find them and burn it off themselves. Emma's heard other horror stories too, like some getting shot if the President didn't trust the person who wanted to leave. We all know Raditch would run at the chance to take Sean down if he decided to leave and it'd be the perfect excuse to get rid of Sean for good. Sean knew to an extent how much Raditch was threatened by him, he just wasn't sure of the lengths he'd go to. Emma was sure he would go far with Sean. Sean was just not thinking straight right now, he just wanted to be with Emma and not thinking of the consequences.

"I told you if you wanted me to quit the club, I would-"

"Exactly, what **I** want and what **you** want are two different things, Sean." Emma sucked in a shakey breath, trying to explain "You don't want to, you'd only be doing it for me **.** I know the club is like family to you, some of them are family to me. But I can't handle it, or the life that comes with it anyway. And you'll hate me." She nodded when he gave her a look of insanity. "You'd start to hate me and resent me for making you leave it behind."

Before he could even protest, she quickly spoke again. "I need to focus on school. This is big for me. I can't handle.."

"A distraction?" Sean taunted and then stood up. Emma straightened up but noticed she was already backed into a corner when he came closer. "A _biker_ for a boyfriend? Is that too much for you? Is that what this is really about? That I'm not some Daddy's boy or rich Doctor?"

Emma glared madly at him, "That has nothing to do with this." She was trying to think logically here. Other than the Raditch part that scared her if Sean left the club, there was also the Snake factor, and Ellie. It was so complicated.

"You've always hated the idea of being with a biker. Admit it, Emma."

Emma tore her eyes away from his emotional glare. There was anger but also hurt in it. And he wasn't totally wrong.

"Y-yes, but, that's not _who_ you are." Emma said quietly. Sean was more than that to her, why else would she of let him in her bed if that's all she thought? He wasn't just a biker. He was smart, loyal, and above everything else, he was one of her favorite people.

"Yes it is." Sean finally snapped. At the same time, he grabbed his Reaper jacket that sat on the couch, throwing it on as he spoke. "If I'm not someone you can be with because I wear this, because I *am* this, then you're right. I shouldn't leave the club. They'll take me no matter what. You come with rules, bullshit consequences-"

"Why are you getting so mad?! I'm trying to do what's right! This is more than just about me and you!"

"Why am I mad?! Cause I'm willing to do what it takes to make this happen and you aren't! You're more concerned about your new perfect life! And I.." he stopped. He was wearing his damn heart out on his sleeve and he never did this, not with anybody. She was literally causing him heart ache. He was a tough guy, and he hated this power she had over him. She made him weak. He had dumped Ellie, drove all the way here, and had been confessing his feelings for her since last night and it **still** wasn't good enough?

This was his worst nightmare.

His nodding began to worry Emma as he backed up towards the door. "Maybe this is too complicated." He stopped at the door and turned when she followed. "You're right. I'd probably resent you if I left. Or, you would resent me if I stayed. It's sort of a lose, lose situation. We're always doomed either way."

Emma stood before him trying to take this in and she bit her lip when it trembled. "Sean," her voice cracked and she wanted to explain more but he wouldn't let her. He was exhausted.

He spoke again, she wasn't sure if it was supposed to be for her to hear or if he was thinking out loud. "Sometimes I feel like you were made for me, Emma. Every curve of your body, every thought that comes out of your mouth, every time you smile. Everything you do I'm attracted to. It's almost unbearable. So is the fact that even when you say love me, you still feel so unattainable."

"But I feel that with you, Sean." Emma looked up to take a deep breath before she ended up in tears. "You have felt like this forbidden, shameful secret of mine for years. You're my _sisters_ boyfriend _._ You're my dad's right hand in the dangerous _world_ that you both choose to live in. Why should I feel bad for not wanting that world? I want you...but.."

His eyes softened sadly. She stood before him just as weak for him as he was for her and he bowed his head down, slowly capturing her lips with his and she gasped a little until she kissed him back before pulling away confused. Sean looked unreadable now, staring down and avoiding looking at her. Emma felt her stomach turn.

She looked down and said quietly, "You're right. We're doomed. It won't work because it can't. There's too many obstacles to deal with that we're not ready to deal with yet."

Sean's eyes stayed glued to the floor. He turned around so slowly it was agonizing for Emma. She swallowed the lump in her throat and every second that passed by would haunt her for years. He stopped in the doorway when he opened the door to leave.

"I do though." He tossed over his shoulder with a pause, "Love you."

Emma bit her lip and the tears finally poured as he left, shutting the door softly behind him. After a moment, her shoulders shook and she began to sob as she turned back towards her couch and sat on it, crying uncontrollably.

The door opened again, and Mia came in, looking around as she heard the cries from right out the door when she came home.

"Emma?" she ran to the sobbing girl on the couch, "Hun, what's wrong?"

Emma couldn't even speak and just shook her head, trying to laugh it off but she wasn't fooling anybody. There were tears down her cheeks and her nose flared red. "N-nothing. I'm fine."

"This is not nothing.." Mia said with a look. Emma's cellphone started to ring in the kitchen and Emma just shut her eyes and Mia offered, "I'll get it."

"Thanks.." Emma mumbled, grateful Mia went to go grab it. She couldn't stand up right now, she was still in shock. Her teary hazel eyes glanced at the door Mia left open and was already being haunted by the memory of Sean walking out of it.

Was this the last time she'd see Sean, ever? Was it seriously over?

Meanwhile with Mia, she stopped by the counter and looked down at Emma's phone, tilting her head to the ID on the phone. Manny Santos. Mia glanced over her shoulder towards Emma on the couch, Emma too busy still looking dazed and heartbroken. Mia looked back at Emma's phone and pressed ignore. Picking it up, she quickly deleted the call from the phones memory.

The blonde looked back up while wiping tears from her eyes when Mia got back and she sat down next to her. "Who was it?" she asked.

Mia shrugged, "They said wrong number, then just hung up." She changed the subject, putting a small smile on, "Want me to make you a big glass of wine?"

Emma laughed a little sadly but then leaned back on the couch, nodding. "A big, **big** one please."

Mia left the room, and Emma stared blankly ahead as she waited for Mia to come back. She could not believe what had happened the past 24 hours. And all it took was 1 minute for her to screw up everything with Sean.

"So what happened, Emma?" Mia came back holding two glasses of wine. "What could of possibly hurt you so bad that Thee Emma Nelson can't come back from?"

Emma avoided Mia's eyes and she whispered, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Mia paused, but then nodded, noticing Emma push away and isolate herself on the corner of the couch.

"OK."

About a mile away from Emma's apartment, Sean rode on his Harley, eyes on the road long and hard as he drove off and away from the one girl he knew he was never going to get over.


End file.
